


RSZealot's Janurwby

by RSZealot



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, JanuRWBY, will I find some way to make every prompt I write about Bumbleby? Probably!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSZealot/pseuds/RSZealot
Summary: This is a collection of all of my Janurwby fics. I'm not gonna do all of them, but I'll go through a fair bit I suspect. Also, of course there will be bees!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Day 1: Favourite Outfit

“Hey Blake?”

“... Yeah?”

“What would you say your perfect date would be?”

Blake let out a tired hum as she collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering to take off her boots.

“Subtle,” she sighed as she stretched out over the covers, her body audibly cracking and popping. Yang, who _had_ been taking off her boots, loomed over her girlfriend, looking down at her with a weary smile.

“Not trying to be,” she said, although the words lacked their intended chipperness. “ _Someone_ once told me it’s not my strong suit.” Blake started to chuckle, but was interrupted part way through by a yawn.

“God, who knew a pack of beowulfs could be such a pain?” Blake grimaced as she cracked her neck.“Probably didn’t help that we accidentally broke through into an ursa den too.” Yang sighed as she recalled seeing those glowing eyes staring back at her as she dove into a cave for cover.

“Or that Nora missed and shot you in the face. Even if that was pretty funny.” Blake laughed again as Yang’s eyes narrowed before she gave an exasperated sigh. Yang gestured at the bed, and Blake’s merciless occupation of it.

“Alright, that’s it,” she chided, “scoot over, I wanna go to bed.” Blake very pointedly didn’t move, a smug look plastered on her face. With another sigh, Yang relented. She knew Blake’s game, and was secretly more than okay with playing along. “Fine.”

Slowly and gently Yang climbed onto the bed, lying down right on top of Blake, burying her face in the faunus’ neck, breathing in her scent deeply. They had spent the whole weekend together, but it felt like ages since they’d had this much contact. They had been so busy with this job that they hadn’t really had time for a lot of cuddles.

She felt Blakes arms curl around her back and her heart raced beneath her. They were both pretty wound up after the fight, and they knew from experience that it would be a while until they were calm enough to sleep.

“But seriously Blake. After this is over, you, me, anywhere you want. Anything.” Blake hummed, but didn’t respond. They laid there in silence, just revelling in being this close to one another. The silence was only broken by Yang rising from Blake’s embrace to detach her prosthesis, placing it on the nightstand before settling back in.

After a long while, Bake stirred.

“Do you still have your old jacket? The one you wore in Mistral.” Yang shifted so she could look at Blake.

“Yeah, I think so. Why?”

“Wherever we end up going, wear it.” Yang could tell Blake was getting tired now, it was in her tone of voice, and in the way she tangled their legs together. Blake always got cuddlier when she was tired.

“You liked it that much, huh?” Yang’s smirk was audible in her voice, but internally she felt quite happy. She was probably never going to get over the fact that Blake liked her. That Blake liked how she looked, and how she dressed.

“How could I not?” Blake answered Yang’s cocky smirk in kind. “You in a form-fitting leather jacket, midriff showing and zipped down _just_ enough.. Detachable coattails, tight pants… Collared...”

Okay, Blake was _definitely_ getting sleepy. Time to change the subject.

“You know, I still can’t believe that even miles apart, we still managed to coordinate our outfits like that. Both of us went with bare stomachs, long pants, and jackets with high collars and coattails.”

Blake just hummed, but Yang could tell she was thinking. She took the opportunity to kiss her forehead, before settling back into the crook of her neck. She knew Blake, and needed to prepare herself for whatever incredibly sappy, romantic thing was going to come out of her mouth next. Something about soulmates perhaps, or fate.It always made her blush, how much Blake valued their relationship. How much emphasis she put on it.

Finally, Blake spoke:

“It was a _look_ though.”

“...”

“...”

“Yeah, it was.”


	2. Day 4: Favorite Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder which ship it could be? 20 lien to whoever can guess!

Weiss adjusted her position in her seat, replying to a message from Ruby on her scroll. She and Blake had split off from the sisters to handle a minor but urgent job a few towns over, and they were currently on the train back. She looked up from her scroll to see Blake staring out the window at the forest rolling by; she seemed deep in thought.

“Is something on your mind?” She put down her scroll and leaned in towards Blake. “You look like you’re a million miles away.”

Then Blake sighed, and Weiss instantly regretted asking. Because there was only one kind of statement that came out of Blake Belladonna after she sighs all dreamily like that.

“I just- have I told you lately how much I love Yang?” There it was. Weiss sighed as Blake leaned back against her side, resting her head on her shoulder. “Just… so much.” She clasped both her hands over her heart, sighing again. “She’s just so gorgeous, and kind, and smart, and just… amazing.”

“This is because of that lovey-dovey couple we rescued, isn’t it?” Blake hummed, looking up at Weiss.

“You thought the twirly hug-kiss was cute too.”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that,” Weiss said, sounding to Blake like she had when they had first met all those years ago, when she was still parroting the stuff they taught her to in Atlas. “But even if I did, I wouldn't go pining for hours afterwards. You’re just being dramatic. Again.”

“I just...” Blake sighed again, this time more somber. “I don’t think I’ll ever be over the fact that she loves me too, Weiss.” Blake entwines one of her hands in Weiss’, bringing it to her chest. “She risked her life to save me. Lost an arm to save me. And never held it against me. She loved me when I couldn’t love myself.”

Weiss held her breath. She had expected more sappy nonsense, not… this. Blake had never really talked about what happened during and after the Fall. Unsure what to do, but wanting to encourage her, Weiss wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Blake leaned into the embrace, closing her eyes.

“I left her. I ran away. She nearly dies for me and I just run away and abandon her. Just like everyone else did. And she just welcomes me back anyway. Because she  _ loves  _ me.”

Weiss hummed, thinking. Finally, she spoke. “Yang does have a tendency to love brightly, huh. Even if people seem to always leave her in the end.” She extracts her hand from Blakes’, gently taking her chin and making Blake look her in the eyes. “It’s a good thing she found someone like you then. Who came back for her. Someone who loves her back.”

Seconds ticked by in silence as Blake considered her words, before leaning her head back against Weiss’ shoulder.

“Yeah.”


End file.
